zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Amorous Birthday
Being a busy detective, Nick hadn´t done anything special during his birthdays during his recent years. Usually he just got some greetings and a few presents from his loved ones, but nothing really stood out whenever his birthdays happened. For many years, they felt a little lonely to him. However, things were about to change now that he´d be sharing his 25th one next with the most important mammal in his life. Before they were apart when Nick moved to the city, birthdays with Judy during his childhood and teenage years had been so wonderful to him. It had been a long time since she had attended them, but now Zootopia´s first belly dancer rabbit would be participating it again. Especially since the two had grown so close and become engaged lovers. Nick couldn´t wait for it. The rabbit was always very amorous and fun-loving with him, and often loved surprising him pleasantly, especially during days and moments that were important to him. He did the same for her, just like during Christmas. This one was going to be a special occasion indeed. She and Nick´s friends had booked a private occasion for that party at the Palm Tree hotel, where Judy had already performed once with her friends. The rabbit also had reserved a private room just for the two for that night; being a famous dancer, it didn´t give any trouble for her to do it. At the moment, Nick was already sitting at a table of the dining hall with all of his friends, from the sloth attendant Flash to his actor brother Robin. In the Oriental-themed room was a nice atmosphere with it´s curtains, lanterns and a fountain. The fox had put on his most handsome suit while enjoying the catering. “I´ve never got to spend a birthday in a place like this. Thanks a lot, to all of you guys!” Nick said cheerfully as he ate some duck. “Just you wait…until you see what…Judy…has prepared…for you”, Flash smiled, knowing what the fox´s darling had planned. Gazelle nodded, as she sat there too. Nick´s heart jumped up, as he couldn´t wait to see Judy at his party and get her gift. Just the thought of all that warmed him from the inside. From the fruit dishes to even roasted scorpion, which Finnick liked, they all enjoyed the catering that was available to them. But the dessert was yet to come. In a few minutes, carts full of pastries, ice cream and other delicious stuff was brought there. However, the biggest of them all was a large layered cake with blueberry frosting all over it. The cake was almost as big as Nick was. “Looks a little too big for me to blow up the candles”, Nick thought. “You don´t need to. This is a different type of cake”, Gazelle smiled. Suddenly, familiar-sounding music started playing. Nick put down his utensils as he saw the top of the cake opening with something rising up from there. Something beautiful beyond words. Judy came from there, in her most gorgeous transparent harem pants and strapless bra, with a veil over her face and more gold jewelry on her than usual. Eagerly and confidently, she rose from the cake into the floor nearby, and started dancing. The fox was pleasantly surprised by what Judy had prepared for his birthday. All the other mammals were also glad to see how happy he seemed as he looked at the entertaining show. Peacefully, Judy undulated her chest and stomach while keeping a lovely smile on her barely veiled face. From her hips to her soft paws, all the most beautiful features in her body were in good use during the dance. “Not going to lie, she´s Bunnyburrow´s gift to the entertainment world of Sahara Square”, an impressed Gazelle also said. Nick´s birthday seemed to get better and better for him. He put down his drink glass so he could focus more on admiring the lithely-built rabbit´s performance as she moved her navel. Judy had rehearsed this special performance many times for such an important day, and she was glad he appreciated it. She rocked her hips eagerly in tune with the music while holding her paws together. “In all my 25 years, this is hands down the best birthday I´ve ever had”, he looked at the rabbit with love. All the guests at the party just sat there calmly as the drum solo kept playing during Judy´s dance. The rabbit beauty moved her shoulders and shook her butt more faster to fit the tune, which looked great nonetheless. She moved closer to the birthday fox himself, just so he could get a better view of the show. From there, he could already see how flirtatiously she looked at him, which showed in her body language too. Suddenly, the rabbit clutched the fox by his tie, twirled him around a bit and swept him into a kiss during the dance. All the mammals watching cheered, while Nick blushed. “Judy…this is just too much. Thanks”, he sighed. In a few seconds, the dance ended with a huge applause and Nick praising his beloved bunny´s performance as usual. Immediately after that, Judy sat down and spent the rest of the evening dining with the group. Much later that evening, Judy escorted Nick to the hotel room they had booked for the night. They wished a goodnight for the guests that had left, right before the private moment that both of them had looked forward to. “You really stole the show tonight at my party, darling”, Nick said, opening the door to the room, which had a big cozy bed with lots of cushions and candles to fit with the theme. “Thank you so much. I always try my best in whatever I do in my profession, especially when you´re involved”, Judy smiled. She was still wearing the same attire she had danced in. Nick had brought his belongings to the room already, along with the gifts he had gotten, from a new Swiss army knife from Finnick to a book from Flash. However, Judy had one to give him too. “Here´s something I thought would fit you. Happy birthday, Nick!” she handed a box to the fox. Nick opened it, discovering something that delighted and surprised him. It was a comfortable-looking white silk robe that resembled that of a desert prince, with a matching turban too. The gem and the sash on it were purple, like Judy´s eyes. Nick liked it already, and decided to try both on at once. “How do I look?” he asked as he came behind the curtain in those two. “Really handsome, my dear. The Ara-Bunny Princess needs her prince after all, and I figured that you´d look the part for that in them. You could wear that during cozy evenings like this together”, Judy suggested. “Surely. Thank you so much”, Nick hugged the rabbit. He really appreciated how sweet and generous the belly dancer rabbit was to her loved ones despite her fame and status. The two held each other lovingly in front of the window, where they could see the full moon of Sahara Square shine beautifully very close to them. It made their bedroom look so radiant at that moment. Nick looked deep into Judy´s lovely purple eyes, feeling his heartbeat fastening. He felt like the highlight of their birthday was at hand, and Judy could see it too. She smiled femininely at him as she was feeling affectionate. “It feels marvelous that I´ve been able to make a good and loyal friend like you so happy”, Judy sighed, while letting the veil on her shoulders slide down her body gracefully. She moved closer to Nick, turning her smile to a come hither-look. The rabbit also placed her paw on her hip and swayed her navel a bit in a tempting fashion. “Your love and warmth is everything I need for that anyway”, Nick said, stroking her sides. He took Judy in his arms, lifting her transparent face veil. Judy felt so enticed at that moment too as her cheeks blushed adorably. Judy and Nick held each other tight and locked their lips in an amorous kiss. They let a blissful feeling flow through both of them as the kiss went on for a while. Showing affection to the rabbit he loved was the one thing Nick could never resist, as it showed here. With both her beauty and personality, Judy was good at driving the fox wild with love. Nothing brought so much joy to Judy´s life either than all the wonderful things the fox had done to him, from comforting, helping and protecting her to all the romantic gestures he was good at. As their moment got more passionate, Judy and Nick helped each other to get into the natural state. Soon, Nick´s robe and turban as well as Judy´s bra and pants were lying on the chair next to their bed as the two were curled up against each other, with the rabbit only feeling the warmth of the fox´s fur. “I love you so much”, Judy closed her eyes and smiled adorably as Nick stroked the fluff on her feminine chest. She also nuzzled his cheek. Nick´s muzzle touched her neck while he had his paws, tail and legs around the rabbit. He didn´t want to let go, but just give Judy all the tenderness that he could. The fox couldn´t resist her sultry charms. Judy gently scratched him behind his ears, which he especially adored. The rabbit´s tender touch made his heart feel like it was on fire. No other female mammal could make the fox feel like that. He loosened his firm but gentle grip on Judy, as he stopped to gaze deep into her eyes again, which shined full of love. “Happy Birthday from the Ara-Bunny Princess”, she whispered as she gave one more passionate kiss. “I´m so honored by that, my dear”, Nick sighed. They just lied there on bed, very close to each other, with the fox feeling happier than he had ever felt during his birthdays. Cake, nice presents, a great performance and best of all, affection from the most beautiful woman in the world. It was like one day of pure paradise for him. After this romantic finale to that wonderful day, Nick couldn´t be any more thankful for all of it. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:Birthday stories Category:Remakes Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:What if-scenarios Category:Oneshots